


Rainy Day Daydream

by rooftopkisses



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All the fluff ok, Animals, Books!, Cats, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Neil is Baby, Neil volunteers at the Animal Shelter Andrew works at and Andrew is smitten x, Pets, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, animal shelter au!, but when is he not, did i make neil left handed simply because i am left handed? the answer is yes, lots of book shoutouts in this, meet cute, no beta we die like meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooftopkisses/pseuds/rooftopkisses
Summary: Andrew works at the Palmetto Animal Rescue. Neil often volunteers to read to the Cats.This is the origin story of how Neil and Andrew get Sir and King.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Rainy Day Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> i got hiccups and a headache trying to title this and all i came up with was the name of a got damn adventure time episode  
> also i suck at summaries but everything is fine
> 
> -
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @rooftop-kisses with a aftg sideblog @neiljostenisahimbo.  
> If you enjoy this fic, please leave a kudos and a comment! xx

Pellets of rain were hitting the waiting room window in an off-beat rhythm. Lightning striked, momentarily lighting up the dark and gloomy atmosphere, revealing the sky had turned a light shade of pink from the storm.

Andrew thought there was nothing he hated more than stormy weather. The dogs at the shelter quickly became restless if they didn’t receive their allotted time outside to go on walks with the employees, or play catch in the fenced-in area with the volunteers, and he couldn’t so much as hear himself think with their non-stop barking. If anyone asked Andrew what he pictured Hell to be like, he would tell them: “It’s like 20 dogs barking simultaneously, becoming louder and more frantic as they vie for your attention.”

Andrew had worked at Palmetto Rescue for 5 years now, and never once had they been properly staffed. Employees had come and gone, but the shelter had always relied heavily on volunteers to care for the animals on a day-to-day basis. On holidays or bad weather days such as today, Andrew and his two coworkers—Jeremy and Seth—were stuck by themselves. The rain had been coming down since early this morning, so they divvied up the tasks between the three of them: Andrew would man the front desk, Seth would _try_ to appease the various, and many, canine needs, and Jeremy would spend his day in the Cat Room, keeping the kitty litter clean and giving the needy bastards (Andrew’s words, not Jeremy’s) his full attention. 

Typically, Andrew could leave the front room unattended on a low-traffic day like today, seeing as no one was coming and going, but the shelter’s online adoption page desperately needed to be updated. His job was to upload pictures of the current animals at the shelter and reconfigure the website to make it easier for applicants to be matched with a pet that would work best with their lifestyle. 

The rain wasn’t letting up, and Andrew soon fell into a rhythm of his own as he listened to the raindrops and sporadic crashes of thunder. He was deep into filling out the descriptions of each pet when he heard the bell ding, signalling the door had been opened and someone had arrived.

Andrew was sure no one in their right mind would drive all the way out to the outskirts of town in a storm like this, just to spend their day grooming and cleaning up after animals, when they didn’t even get _paid_ for it in the first place. But, if there was anyone _not_ in their right of mind, it would be Neil Josten.

Neil stumbled into the shelter shaking out his polkadot umbrella. He was wearing blue overalls that looked to be one-size too big, with a bright pink long sleeved crop-top shirt underneath—looking just as unreal as the day Andrew had first met him—with long curly red hair and nothing but a pair of sandals on his feet.

“Hey, Drew,” Neil said. “Sorry I’m late.” Andrew glanced at the clock on the computer. It was 2:04.

“I was planning to stop by the library to get some new material, but I guess they're closed on Sundays? Who knew.” He hung his raincoat on the rack. “Anyways, I had to drive all the way back to my apartment to pick out some books from my shelf instead.”

Neil was one of their regular volunteers, he always came in from 2-4pm to read stories to the cats. Research had shown it helped socialize and soothe them (although, it was also supposed to be beneficial to the reader, as the _ten year olds_ were able to practice their reading comprehension skills). When Andrew had asked him why he was available every single day because _Didn’t he need a job?_ Neil had just laughed, saying _It’s not like the cat's can pay me. And besides, I know Wymack hasn’t been getting the donations he needs to run this place._

“But don’t worry,” Neil continued as he walked towards Andrew at the counter, “Since they can’t have any new content, I made sure to make it up to them by grabbing their favorites.” He smiled. _“Goodnight Moon, Pete the Cat, Harold and the Purple Crayon,_ and of course _A Series of Unfortunate Events,”_ he said as he held the books up in Andrew’s direction. “Can you believe we’re on book nine already?” He shook his head. “I can’t believe Seth spoiled the ending for me. At least the cats weren’t around to hear _that.”_

Andrew just stared at him. “Is Jeremy back there now?” Andrew noded. “Chatty as ever you are,” Neil chuckled. “See you in a couple hours,” he said as he brought two fingers up to his forehead and saluted Andrew. Then he was gone.

A couple months earlier, Neil had been on an early morning run when he happened upon a stray cat in the park. It was hurt, and instead of bringing it to a vet, Neil brought it here because it was closer to his route. Wymack had just begun opening up the place when Neil sauntered in. Wymack called Renee, and the cat was taken care of. Renee bandaged up it’s back leg and concluded he’d be good as new in a week or so.

Wymack had asked Neil if he wanted to stick around “for a tour” and Neil immediately fell in love with the multitude of cats in the Cat Room. Andrew had arrived for his shift that day to find Neil lying on the floor, flat on his back, as no more than six cats climbed all over him, poking at his ribs and lying on his legs; getting fur all over his black sweatpants and striped t-shirt.

At 3:45, Andrew had finished all the work that needed to be done at the computer. He checked the calendar for tomorrow, and saw only two families had appointments to come in and adopt. It was almost an hour to close, the barking had thankfully ceased (say what you will about Seth, he was fucking good with dogs), and the rain had let up just a little bit. 

The cats needed to be fed their dinner, and while he was sure Jeremy could handle it, he found himself standing in front of the Cat Room anyway. He cracked open the door, slipped in, and shut it again before any cats could try to escape.

Neil was sitting cross legged, lazily stroking the cat in his lap as he read _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ out loud. Just last week a new litter had come in, and Neil had suggested they name the mom Count Olaf and the kittens Violet, Sunny, Klaus, and Mr. Poe. Andrew adamantly refused.

If Neil noticed Andrew come in, he didn’t show it. He continued reading, even though most of the cats were ignoring him as they scampered over to the bowls Jeremy was filling up. 

The chapter ended, and Neil kissed Muffin on the head before gently taking her off his lap to stand up. Andrew, hoping for nonchalance as he leaned against the door frame, said “You know, you’re here so often you might as well adopt one yourself.”

Neil smiled softly as he reached down to collect his books. “I’ve thought about it, I’m just not sure I’d be very good at it. I mean, I can barely take care of myself. And with all the plants I have in my apartment? Half of them are probably poisonous to cats or something.” 

“I don’t know, your whole aesthetic and everything, you just exude Cat Mom,” Andrew said as he waved his hand up and down Neil in a vague gesture.

“What aesthetic?” Neil asked.

“Really?” Andrew raised an eyebrow. “The whole _‘I only wear clothes from Goodwill, it looks fashionable even though it shouldn’t, I’ve never heard of proper shoewear before’_ look?”

“You think I have a good fashion sense?” Neil asked, the right side of his mouth upturned.

“Not what I said.” 

“Yeah, you kinda did, Andrew.” Neil smiled. “Well, I best be off. Jeremy, Drew.” And even though Andrew didn’t want Neil to leave, he stepped aside from the door and let Neil pass without a word.

Two weeks later, the weather was much nicer. Andrew was on desk duty again. It was overcast outside, but the sun still managed to peek through the clouds and reflect off the large glass window.

Andrew needed to take “inventory” of the Cat and Dog Rooms today, checking up on each individual animal and documenting their health and progress at the shelter. 

However, it was ten till two, and Andrew didn’t want to miss a certain red head's arrival. He could admit to himself now that he might have the smallest _tiniest_ crush on Neil, and _maybe_ he looked forward to seeing and talking to him everyday. He thought the feeling might be mutual too, but he couldn’t be sure because Neil was friendly with just about _everybody,_ humans and cats alike.

At 2 o’clock on the dot, Neil walked in. Today he was sporting a yellow sweater with a large black smiley face on it, light wash blue jeans that were frayed at the ends and had a hole in the knee, and glittery red crew-socks that he wore with his infamous sandals. Along with his books—Andrew could see _Geronimo Stilton_ peeking out the bottom of the stack—was a thin pile of papers. Neil walked to the front of the waiting room and let the papers drop down on Andrew’s desk with a slap. “I’ve been thinking about what you said. I want to adopt. I filled out all the forms. I’m ready.”

“Oh.” Andrew was rarely surprised, but he can’t say he saw this coming. “Okay. Good. This is the highest amount of cats we’ve had at the shelter all year.”

Neil nodded.

“Let me just go over this before we head back there.” Andrew started skimming through the form, checking off imaginary boxes in his head. Personal Information _check,_ References _check..._ Andrew noticed a line had been left blank. “What about your veterinarian?” he asked.

“Ah,” Neil replied, “I don’t have one, yet, since I don’t have any pets right now.”

Andrew hummed in response as he grabbed a pen. “Go to the Palmetto Animal Clinic. That's where Renee works. She’s the best vet in town.”

“Okay,” Neil smiled, “That sounds perfect, Drew.”

They walked back to the Cat Room together. It was empty at the moment, as both Jeremy and Seth were out showing a group of new volunteers the ropes. “Do you have a cat in mind?” Andrew asked.

Neil was already bent down and scratching the chin of one cat while he tried to get the attention of another. Andrew figured Neil was going to have a tough time choosing between all of them.

“I want an old cat. One that’s been here for a while. I figured they would be easier to take care of too, you know, they won’t be as energetic and they’re already house trained, unlike a kitten.” Neil said as he looked up at Andrew.

“Sure,” Andrew replied. “I’m gonna go… complete the checklist for the dogs.”

Andrew might not be a dog person himself, but he could appreciate the creatures. His brother, Aaron, adopted a dog from Palmetto last year (a Beagle/Lab mix) and Aaron was always loath to admit Maxilla liked Andrew better than him. 

He went down the line of cages, checking “Yes or No” for things like _Good with Other Dogs? Up to date on Vaccines? Potty Trained?,_ then made his way back to the Cat Room.

One of the oldest and least friendly cats at the shelter, an unnamed orange tabby, had actually left its plush igloo and was sniffing Neil’s hand. Andrew watched as Neil tentatively pet her as she started purring and becoming less shy.

Neil looked over his shoulder as Andrew opened the door and smiled, “I want this one.”

“I’ll name her King Fluffkins.”

Andrew snorted. He watched as another cat, gray and about three years younger than the tabby, started pawing at Neil’s clothes. “That’s a terrible name.” Andrew said. “You can’t name a cat Fluffkins just because it’s big and fluffy. That’s like naming a cat Sir Fat Cat just because it’s fat and, you know, a _cat._

Neil grinned mischievously. “That’s what I’ll name this one then,” he said as he reached down to pet the gray cat.

“What.” Andrew said, as flat as he could muster.

“King Fluffkins and Sir Fat Cat McCatterson. I want them both.”

“I hate you.” Andrew stated as he reached up to grab cat carriers from the shelves.

After a ten minute struggle of trying to get the cats into their carriers, Neil once again stood in the waiting room, as Andrew once again took a seat behind the desk.

Just as Neil was about to hip-check the door open, he spoke. “Hey, Andrew, seeing as I’m a first time cat owner and all… and you’ve got a lot of experience with this… maybe you could visit me in my apartment some time and help me set everything up and watch them paw at the laser pointer or something.”

 _Was this Neil’s version of asking him out?_ Andrew couldn’t be sure. After months of knowing him, Neil Josten was still a bit of an enigma, but he easily found himself saying “Yes.”

Neil still visited the shelter from time to time, but he was no longer there every day. _Being a stay at home Cat Mom is a full time job, Drew_ he’d said. Andrew missed the 2pm reprieve from paperwork and mundane tasks on the days Neil didn’t show, but Andrew was lucky enough to see him every day anyways, as he often stopped by Neil’s for dinner (Mexican being their go-to) or spent the day with him on the weekends.

They quickly fell into a routine. It had been a month of late night chats and afternoon ice-cream-shop stops and rooftop kisses.

One Sunday, Andrew was on the couch, a blanket Neil had knitted thrown over him, as he read _The Handmaid’s Tale._ He looked past his book to see Neil sitting on the other end. King was sat in his lap, Neil petting him with his right hand as he sketched on his iPad with his left. His hair was in a messy top knot. Neil, like always, noticed him staring. He lifted the iPad up, “Look, it’s the cats, but they're in space!” he said.

Andrew couldn’t believe he was real.

“You know, Drew, I’ve been thinking.”

“Uh oh,” Andrew said, “We both know it’s never a good idea when you do _that.”_

Neil huffed. “Very funny. Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?”

“Go ahead.”

“Well, seeing as you like the cats so much—”

“I do not.” Andrew interrupted, Sir draped across his shoulders.

“It’s just, you know, you’re here so often you might as well move in.”

Andrew looked out the window. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. And like everything with Neil, he said “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot every time i said "you know"


End file.
